


Primo Fellatio

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: First Time for Everything [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Blow Job, F/M, First Time, Humor, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Jemma convinces Fitz to let her try giving him a blowjob. Because who better to try things out with than your best friend?one of the fics from myHiatus Ficathon





	Primo Fellatio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overcomingthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomingthedark/gifts).



Fitz held his breath and balled his hands into fists on the sofa. His whole stomach was full of butterflies and every nerve was tingling in anticipation.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked, looking down at Jemma.

Jemma smiled and nodded from where she knelt between his legs. “I am if you are,” she assured him. She wasn't, really, but she knew that Fitz needed her confidence to fuel his own and so she tried to exude more than she really felt. She'd never actually done this before, after all. That was sort of the whole point.

Her eyes widened slightly as he reached for his fly. Suddenly all of the articles and how-to's she'd read disappeared from her mind and she was left wondering what on earth she was meant to do. “You’ll tell me if I’m doing it wrong?” she asked worriedly.

Fitz chuckled nervously. “I’m fairly confident that that’s _literally_ impossible,” he joked. Then he swallowed hard. His breathing sounded loud in his ears, but even still it was drowned out by the rasp of his zipper.

“Can I-?” Jemma asked, pointing at the front of his jeans.

He gulped again and nodded rapidly. This was absolute madness.

He was the luckiest bastard on the planet.

* * *

 

>  Jemma sat down to breakfast and pushed a glass of too-yellow-to-be-orange-juice liquid in front of him.
> 
> "What's this?" Fitz asked with a confused frown. Picking it up, he gave it a sniff. "Pineapple?"
> 
> Jemma nodded and tried her best to look nonchalant.
> 
> She failed miserably.
> 
> "Give it a try," she said, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "See if you like it."
> 
> Fitz looked at her suspiciously but took a sip nevertheless. His brows rose and his eyes widened in surprise. "That's good stuff, actually," he admitted with a happy smile. "I was worried it might be foul like all of the other healthy stuff you try to get me to eat."
> 
> Jemma smiled broadly back. "I'll be sure to buy more then," she said. Then she tucked into her breakfast.

* * *

Fitz tried not to groan as Jemma tugged on his zipper. She had one hand pressed high up on his thigh and the other was resting right along his hard cock as she opened up his jeans. It already felt fantastic, and she hadn't even started yet.

"You've expanded quite a bit from your usual proportions," Jemma noted, eyes roaming over the bulge she was beginning to reveal. "What sort of dimensions will I be working with?"

She flicked her eyes up to look at Fitz and he was staring at her with something between horror and disbelief.

"Did you just ask me how big my cock is?" he asked.

She blushed and shrugged. "In so many words."

* * *

 

> Jemma watched as Fitz squirmed in his seat. He'd put a pillow over his lap five minutes before, but the characters on the screen were doing a lot more than kissing now and she wondered how he was reacting to it.
> 
> "What?" he asked. He hugged the pillow a bit tighter and tried to look unbothered, even as the film that was supposed to be a generic detective thriller turned even more towards pornography. He couldn't quite believe that _Jemma_ had chosen it. She tended more towards documentaries or sci-fi, not films like this.
> 
> "Just wondering what you thought of the movie," Jemma shrugged. She tilted her head and took in his flushed face and wide pupils. "I've already figured out who the killer is, but the soundtracks rather good, isn't it?"
> 
> Fitz stared at her and blinked. "Uh huh," he nodded.
> 
> Just as the man on screen groaned loudly and the woman swallowed.

* * *

“Ow! What the-?!” Fitz blurted out horrified. “Wrong! You’re doing it wrong!”

Scrabbling madly, he pushed Jemma’s head out of his lap. Then he covered his cock protectively with both hands.

“What did I do?” Jemma asked. She was both scared and a bit hurt. So much for her not being able to do it wrong.

“ _Teeth_ , Jemma,” Fitz said, lifting his hands to inspect himself for injuries. “You’re not supposed to use your teeth.”

Jemma looked up at him helplessly. “It’s not like I’m _trying_ to,” she pointed out. “There’s just not much room in my mouth once I’ve got your cock in there is all.” None of the things she'd read had mentioned the logistical issues of just fitting a cock _in_. They'd all been concerned with what to do with your tongue and whether or not to swallow.

Fitz wanted to protest, but in a certain way that was a compliment.

“Maybe we should go more slowly,” he suggested tentatively. Jemma _was_ trying to learn, after all. Mustn’t put the cart before the horse. “How about, just start with kissing it a bit? And sort of licking it? But not sucking it just yet.”

Jemma nodded and licked her lips, looking at his cock with a determined expression. “Right,” she said decisively.

Leaning back in, she looked up at Fitz. He cautiously removed his hands and gave her access again.

“Licking and kissing,” she muttered under her breath. “Work your way up to it.”

* * *

 

 

> Jemma sat down on the sofa next to Fitz and looked at him appraisingly.
> 
> Fitz looked back suspiciously. "What?" he asked. When Jemma looked at him like that, it meant she wanted him to do something. And 9 times out of 10, it was something he was going to hate.
> 
> "Have you ever had fellatio?"
> 
> His jaw dropped as his brows came together. He raised one hand but then lowered it again, not sure what he was supposed to do with it. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he was finally able to form words again.
> 
> " _What_?"
> 
> "Has anyone ever given you oral sex?"
> 
> Jemma looked at him calmly and waited for him to process what she was saying and come up with some sort of reply. She'd known when she sat down that this conversation wouldn't go as smoothly as she might have liked, but the only way to do it was to do it, so here she was.
> 
> "Why do you want to know that?" Fitz's voice was half an octave higher than usual and more than a little defensive.
> 
> "Because I've never tried it before, but I think I'd like to," Jemma said, clasping her hands neatly in her lap. She looked at Fitz expectantly, waiting for him to realize what she was getting at.
> 
> "Well, _bully_ for you," Fitz said, frowning and turning back to his computer. "But I don't see what that has to do with _me_."
> 
> Jemma looked at him patiently as he started to type again, a small smile on her face. It only took about 20 seconds or so for his typing to slow down and his head to pop back up. Her brows rose as he turned to look at her in shock and she nodded.
> 
> "You mean-?"

* * *

Taking a calming breath, Jemma licked her lips one more time, then kissed the very tip of Fitz’s cock.

This time instead of wincing away and screeching, he slumped down in his seat and groaned. She looked up at his face to check.

Yes. That was _much_ happier.

Fitz blushed when he looked down and met Jemma’s eyes. Partly because she was looking at him so intently, but partly because she had her lips pressed to the head of his hard cock

It twitched, and he watched her swallow a small spurt of precum.

“Erm,” he laughed nervously. “You ehm… You don’t have to, y’know, _swallow_ if you don’t, y’know… _want_ to. Or whatever.”

God, this was awkward.

Jemma leaned back again, shaking her head with a smile. “It’s actually a bit nice,” she said, as if she were talking about some new dish at a restaurant. “I appreciate you drinking the pineapple juice these last two weeks.”

Another part of her preparations.

"Pineapple-?" Fitz looked at her in confusion.

"It makes semen taste sweeter," she explained, licking around the head of his cock again.

"So you-" Fitz gasped as she sucked the head inside her mouth and started to stroke his shaft. "Oh god, Jemma!" She smiled around his cock and cupped his balls in one hand. "You planned this two weeks ago?" he asked.

He wasn't sure why he was so surprised. It'd be more of a shock if she'd just spontaneously decided she wanted to blow him. The fact that she'd prepared for weeks ahead of time was almost reassuring.

"Mmhmm," Jemma nodded. Opening her mouth a bit wider, she took about two inches of Fitz's cock into her mouth and sucked hard as she backed off of it again. With her lips still pressed to the tip, she gathered a mouthful of saliva, then used that to lubricate her way back down again. It was still difficult to keep her teeth out of the way, but she was getting the hang of it now.

Fitz slouched down lower on the sofa cushion, and Jemma found the changed angle helped her get another inch further down his shaft. He was moaning nonstop now, his eyes closing with pleasure before he forced them open again to watch.

It was only two more strokes before Jemma felt his balls constrict and then she prepared herself for the ejaculation she knew was coming. Easing off until just the head was between her lips, she caught the first two jets in her mouth before swallowing, then it was just a matter of keeping up. It was warm and a little bit bitter, but with a sweetness that proved that the juice had done its job.

Fitz gasped and panted as his racing heart tried to slow down. He was about to apologize for going off so quickly, but Jemma seemed pretty happy about the results, so he decided to stay quiet. He shuddered and swore as she gently stroked one more spurt of cum out of him and then gave him a soft kiss before letting his soft cock go.

Jemma licked her lips and tilted her head thoughtfully. "It's different from the descriptions I've read, but I still enjoyed it," she concluded. "What are your thoughts?"

"Holy hell," Fitz whispered in awe."I..." He shook his head, unable to put his thoughts into words. 

"Would you be interested in trying it again sometime? I think I'd improve with practice."

All he could do was nod.

If this was what it was like her first time, he couldn't _wait_ to see her improved.


End file.
